


the universe's guide to humanity (and the boy who saved it): a drabble collection

by organicjacket



Series: the universe's guide series [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Character Analysis, Character Study, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, I love him, and i just have so many feelings for this man, and i wanted to write about that, i hope that some characters aren't too ooc, ive decided that im going to write the characters who have directly interacted with steven, so i recommend that you get caught up with everything, steven is pretty much a cryptid, theres a lot to unpack here, theres no consistent timeline here, theyre all about steven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:01:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 37
Words: 5,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27463105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/organicjacket/pseuds/organicjacket
Summary: The locals call him 'Steven Universe'. (A character study written in drabbles).Status: Completed
Series: the universe's guide series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119521
Comments: 49
Kudos: 96





	1. the crystal gems

**Pearl **

Pearl sits by his bed, watchful, careful not to disturb his sleeping form. 

Often, she would catch him leaving the Temple and wait patiently for him to come back. He always does. As he should.

 _'Rose never came back'._ She thinks to herself. She pushes the thought from her mind as quickly as it came. _'No, she is right here'._ She then points to the gem embedded in the boy's stomach.

"Where did you go this time?" Pearl asks him when he comes back with sticks and leaves in his hair.

Steven's eyes wear a faraway look.

"I don't know." 

* * *

**Amethyst**

She slips up today and calls him 'Lil’ Rose'. When it happens, she frantically corrects herself to his name. Steven pays no mind to it. 

"It's fine, Amethyst." He shrugs and stuffs the rest of his Fry Bits into his mouth. "You can call me Rose too if you want."

 _Huh_. Weird. Steven's a weird kid.

"Yeah, no." She grimaces. "I don't really understand how human names work but, I think that Steven suits you way better than Rose."

Steven doesn't say anything after that and instead just focuses on the greasy bag in his hands. 

Steven's a nice name. 

* * *

**Garnet**

_'Steven is a fusion. Rose may be trying to unfuse'._ Garnet remembers saying once. (And she remembers those words even when she's unfused). She knows now that they will forever haunt her.

(There are a few timelines out there where Steven does turn out to be Rose's trapped form and his body was only in the way, unfortunately).

That explains why she couldn't see his future after they'd reached White's head. Steven doesn't say anything to them when they finally come home but she has the feeling that it was not a good confrontation.

Wow, she was wrong about everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they wouldn't trade him back for rose if they were given the chance


	2. connie + greg

**Connie**

Connie savors the fact that Steven would never hurt her intentionally. 

He plays a few notes on his ukelele while she watches his hands move on the strings subconsciously. His hands were fighting hands. His hands were the same hands that have saved her from nearly drowning in a bubble in the ocean. 

When he spoke to her, she swears that she could hear an entire musical. A voice that sounded like a beautiful philharmonic orchestra when he sang. A voice that was powerful enough to knock a space goddess to her knees and make her blush. 

_ "He was incredible!"  _

* * *

**Greg**

Sometimes, he wonders.

(And he seems to be doing that a lot). 

What would happen to his son if he'd been born without Rose's gem? Would she have lived alongside them as a family? Or would his son succumb to death's cruel arms? He's not entirely sure how this whole arrangement works anyway.

(So he opts to not think about it much).

His baby babbles at him and reaches for his space-themed mobile.  _ Cute. _

"Hey, kiddo." He says.

Steven gives him a bubbly laugh and Greg can't help but laugh back.

(Sometimes, he wonders if Rose would have laughed too). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> connie thinks that she'll propose to her best friend this time
> 
> greg smiles at a picture of his son singing his heart out in his rendition of 'haven't you noticed (i'm a star) at a beach-a-plaooza event


	3. lars + sadie

**Lars**

"My birthday's tomorrow!" The starry-eyed boy with the magical belly-button tells him during one of his slow shifts at work. "I'm turning twelve!"

Lars couldn't honestly care less about this new fact that's probably going to never leave his brain for as long as he lives.

"Another year older, another year closer to death." He huffs and stacks a few coffee cups on the counter. "There's no point in having birthday parties if you don't have any friends."

"I don't get it?" 

Lars gifts Steven a _How to Talk to People_ book for his birthday (and a book of jokes).

* * *

**Sadie**

Sadie could only wish that she had the same amount of freedom as Steven.

He had a choice. He was able to go out fighting monsters, riding the cosmos, maybe impressing the girl that she knows that he likes. It looks fun. It's something that she'll never be able to do even if she had the chance.

(Her life was so boring compared to his).

It wasn't until that he comes back after his space adventure, tired, tense, and probably terrified that she changes her mind.

Sadie no longer wishes that she had the same amount of freedom as Steven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lars recieves a new pair of ear gauges from steven for his first birthday in space (they're shaped like stars)
> 
> sadie gives steven a lifetime VIP/backstage pass for every single one of her concerts


	4. the cool kids

**The Cool Kids**

"Steven's Sweet Sixteen is coming up next week." Jenny shows them her phone that highlighted Steven's Cheeper account. 

"We should write him a song," Buck suggests. "Little dude deserves it."

"Totally! I've been meaning to drop some more sick beats for my TubeTube." Sour Cream plays a 'Yeah!' noise on his soundboard. 

The three of them (along with Sadie) work together to write down some ideas for their song. It has to be special. Steven is special. He's done so much for them that's he's so indescribable. They're kinda stuck.

"How would you describe Steven?"

"Out Of This World."

"Stellar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> their music video dedicated to steven has so many likes and views that it basically broke tubetube for a few hours (most of them were from steven himself)


	5. onion

**Onion**

Steven is a friend of his. Steven is nice. He likes Steven. Steven would be a valuable ally in his eventual world takeover.

Even if he can't understand his words, Steven likes hanging out with him anyway. That's why Steven is his friend. It gets lonely often.

Onion gave Steven his phone number after he hung out at his house and spent the evening together. Steven will never know how he got the phone. That's a secret.

Steven texts him:  _ Did you really have to make a voodoo doll of me? _

Onion only sends him a :) with no context whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> onion puts steven's cheeseburger backpack by his voodoo doll and sends steven pictures of it so that he knows that he still has it (steven appreciates the thoughtful gesture)


	6. the fryman bros.

**Ronaldo**

Ronaldo's new hobby is watching Steven watch other fellow humans and copy their behavior.

Dad tells him to _'Stop stalking the Universe kid and get back to work, Ronaldo!'_.

He ignores him as always.

 _'But something weird is going on with him and I gotta be there to see it, Dad!'_ he'd shout back.

The alien kid mimics a tourist feeding the seagulls with the rocks that he's collected on the beach. An alibi. It's only a matter of time.

Their eyes meet. Steven waves.

"Hi, Ronaldo!"

"Don't play your alien mind games on me, Steven Universe!" He shouts back.

* * *

**Pee Dee**

Steven Universe was an annoying kid. It was too late to say it now. He doesn't come by for Fry Bits anymore. It's really throwing off his work-life balance. 

"Hey, Pee Dee." Steven leans against the grease-stained stand one day. To his left, a pink gem is bouncing up and down in excitement, while to his right, is Amethyst, or at least, some version of her. He looks stressed out. "Three orders of the Bits, please."

"Thought you'd never ask." Pee Dee replies.

He heads to the back and whips up his favorite customer's order. It's been way too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when ronaldo finds out about steven's space dictator heritage, he begs steven to take him to the gem homeworld (steven gives in to the begging when ronaldo threatens to fight him at 3am behind the big donut)
> 
> peedee and steven hang out for the first time in forever, the air does not taste like grease and meat sweat this time


	7. lion + cat steven

**Lion**

"Lion, do you think I'm weird?" The tiny cub asks him after waking up in the middle of the night. 

Lion doesn't say anything and instead lazily glances at him from his side of the cub's bed. The cub's mane is unruly and smells faintly of strawberries. Lion prefers the cotton-candy scented smell better.

 _'Yeah,'_ Lion would likely yawn. _'You have a giant pink lion as a guardian and a pet’._

Instead, he licks his cub's face and settles back into his sleeping position.

"I thought so," His cub sighs and wraps his paws around his mystical mane. "Thanks, Lion."

* * *

**Cat Steven**

She sits and waits for her mother at the front of his human-sized litterbox. He's closed the door so that she can't follow him in. It's something that happens nowadays when he's busy outside of the nest. 

Mother always goes where she can't follow.

Behind her, her older brother waits for him too, eyes never leaving the sight of the private litterbox.

She meows. He meows back. 

The door opens. Mother stops. Mother sighs. Mother looks down at them.

"Were you two waiting for me this entire time?" He runs a paw through the fur on his head.

She meows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lion has been officially registered as steven's 'emotional support animal' under his therapist (steven always has a stash of lion lickers somewhere in his dondai to thank lion for being there with him)
> 
> cat steven brings her mother back various gifts from her many adventures into the open world (mother tries not to hack up a hairball at some of them)


	8. the b-team

**Lapis**

Lapis likes the summer season. It reminds her of Steven. It's bright and happy and makes her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

(It rains sometimes, but that's okay too).

"Did you know that Steven named you _'Bob'_ in his phone contact application?" Peridot tells her.

"Of course he did!" She laughs softly, reminiscing. "I named him _'Beach Summer Fun Buddy'_ in mine."

"Of course you did!" Her favorite person's voice repeats behind her. The warm feeling that she missed ever since he left them for Homeworld diplomacy comes back. She feels bright and happy.

It's finally Summer Vacation again.

* * *

**Peridot**

Steven technically owns Earth, she thinks. He likes to say otherwise, but she's sure that makes him the highest authority on the planet. If someone were to declare war on another, it'd likely have to go through him first.

"If that's the case, then I'm giving you my planet." Steven rummages through leftover boxes at the barn. "You did save the Earth from a giant geo-weapon buried beneath their feet."

She blushes.

"W-what!? At least give yourself some of the credit for the hard work!"

"Nah," Steven pulls out a gardening shovel and a couple of flower pots. "I'm good."

* * *

**Bismuth**

Bismuth used to believe that Rose had some gem equivalent of amnesia. After all, she had a son (whatever that was) and somehow lost all of her memories from their deadly war-torn years together. Rose was good at hiding. Bismuth remembers her leader's ambushes on unsuspecting enemy gem soldiers. 

But things were different now.

"Oh, Stars!" She panics to no one but herself. "I've almost _shattered_ Pink Diamond!"

She was finally able to pull Steven aside and apologize to him at last.

(How can he just accept her apology when she'd almost murdered him? Something's wrong. This doesn't feel right).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lapis and steven visit an aquarium before he leaves for homeworld again after his 15th birthday
> 
> perdiot has a crisis after thinking too hard about owning an entire planet and forces steven to take his property back
> 
> bismuth still can't figure out how the front of steven's house keep splintering apart (this time, she realizes that the breaking point has an entirely different meaning now)


	9. the diamonds

**The Diamonds**

_“Yes, we know that you’re not her, but you were her!"_

He looks so much like her sometimes, the way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he offhandedly pushes off their adoring affection towards him reminds them so much of their star. They love him so much (and he doesn't even realize it!). They would shower him with gifts and attention in the ways that they never did show Pink Diamond.

(Steven allows it, they would notice often).

"Steven, we've done everything you've asked!"

But then he dares to have the audacity to leave them for Earth again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the diamonds somehow find ways to contact steven during his self-discovery road trip, even when it's somewhere where he knows that he's being spied on by the gov't (he can never truly get away from his extended family, can he?)


	10. spinel

**Spinel**

_'The glowing pink is new.’_ Spinel raises an eyebrow in curiosity at Steven's recent outbursts (it scared her a few times, but she ignored it in favor of helping him through whatever it is that he's going through). _'Pink's never had this type of power before!'._

The Diamond's ship (now a torso and two arms) reach the sands of her new best friend's home planet. 

"Steven! You forgot your foot-thong thingy!" She practically sings and holds out his missing footwear. Then she sees _it_. "Woah!"

 _'The glowing pink is definitely something new’._ She discovers after Garnet explains who _it_ is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spinel does actually come back to help with the bio-posion cleanup, she just avoids interacting with steven in order to avoid confrontation (she was in the moment when the diamonds came and nobody can really blame her)


	11. jasper

**Jasper**

Jasper knows what corruption sounds like. She's heard it. She's lived it. It's loud. It's painful. It's pure agony.

Her Diamond is screaming-roaring. He is loud. He is in pain. He is in pure agony.

Today, she visited her Diamond at his home base, he is sitting with his guardians around him protectively. They point their weapons at her.

"I've brought you a puny flower, saw it, thought you'd think it was... _pretty_." The word _'pretty'_ leaves a bad taste in her mouth. 

"Wow," Her Diamond blinks at her with surprise. "Thanks, Jasper."

She puts it into his hair and leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jasper thinks about what her diamond had said to her when he left on his own to homeworld while she punches the living minerals out of some boulders (maybe he was right, maybe she can find something better to do other than serving him for the rest of her (or his?) life)


	12. ruby + sapphire

**Ruby**

" _Stars_ , Steven!" Ruby raises her hands in brief panic. "I'm so nervous!"

Steven hums and adjusts her flower headband on her hair before stepping back to look at his makeup handiwork.

"And that's okay!" Steven reassures her, adding more glitter to her already sparkling eyelids. "Usually, both sides of the wedding parties are nervous, and that just proves that they love each other even more!"

"You really think so?" Ruby looks up at him.

"I know so!" He says with the confidence that she does not have at the moment. "You look so beautiful!"

"Thank you so much!" She laughs.

* * *

**Sapphire**

"Do you think she likes me?" Sapphire asks him as their tailor measures her for her tux.

Steven fixes his bowtie and raises a curious eyebrow.

"What makes you say that? She already loves you!" He giggles and turns back to the mirror. "You'll do great out there, and I don't need any future vision to know that fact!" 

When she lays eyes on her Ruby again as she walks out of the beach house, they both spare a glance at the boy who's made this lifelong dream possible. She silently thanks him as they say their wedding vows together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they split apart out of excitement when steven comes home with an engagement ring, saying that connie had proposed to him, they congratulate him and immediately get started on planning his wedding day
> 
> (you can't tell me that even though garnet saw futures in which steven would be the one proposing to connie, that she also messed up garnet's future vision and proposed to him instead)


	13. dr. and mr. maheswaran

**Dr. and Mr. Maheswaran**

"How was work today?" Doug takes his eyes off of his book when his wife and daughter arrive home.

"Stressful." Priyanka sighs and hangs up her purse.

Connie walks past him without saying a word.

"I worry about that Steven Universe." His wife sits next to him on the couch. "Connie brought him to me today, said that he was ' _swelling and glowing pink_ '. Those types of things aren't normal."

"Well, Steven Universe isn't a normal teenager."

"He's healthy physically, but his mental health is what's worrying me."

"Have you talked to his father about this?"

"His father worries too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, steven, they're also your parents now (they've already signed the adoption papers)


	14. jamie

**Jamie**

“Everything I do feels like the ending of an act," Steven tells him before they start his new play. "Like after the curtains fall, I just become someone else."

It might be possible that his young (and talented) thespian is suffering from stage fright. One of Jamie's favorite habits is putting himself into other's shoes. 

"The physical body has no such quarrel here, one must learn to speak with his voice." He answers hoping that Steven would get his words.

"Yeah, okay." Steven smiles a little and adds a small: "That's not what I meant, but thanks for trying anyway." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sometimes, before steven has to give a big speech or do any type of public speaking, jamie gladly puts asides his tasks to help his favorite actor recite his 'lines'


	15. the pizzas (nanefua + kiki)

**Nanefua**

"Hey, Nanefua." Steven opens the door to her office with a key that he had copied from the city. 

"Hello, Steven," The mayor smiles. "What brings you here today?"

"Remember when you said: _'We share responsibilities for the welfare and safety of Beach City together'_ at your first debate?"

"Yes, and what about it?"

"Don't you think that you're putting too much pressure on yourself? I mean, all that responsibility stuff is my job. I'm the one who's supposed to protect Beach City, not you. You need a vacation."

 _'No, Steven,'_. She says internally. _'I think you need a vacation'_.

* * *

**Kiki**

"Steven," Kiki groans into her hands when she sits next to him at his booth. "I think I might take up your offer on some much needed 'me' time."

"Oh my gosh!" Steven's eyes light up as he swallows down the last of his crust. "I have so many cheese puns!"

Oh no. Oh wait. 

"Wait, Steven-"

"This is gonna be so grate! I would be so provolone without you!"

Yeah. This was a mistake.

"Steven-"

"Just in queso you didn't know, you're the best!" 

Kiki's decided that she's not bringing pizza this time.

"Nothing gets any cheddar than this!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nanefua forces steven to take a few self-care days at home since he has been working on the cleaning effort of beach city after the bio-posion incident nonstop and probably hasn't slept yet
> 
> kiki will never escape steven's onslaught of cheese puns


	16. the restaurant war(lords)

**Kofi**

"Steven wants _what_!?" Kofi nearly screams back into Kiki's ear after she reiterated Steven's absurd order.

"You haven't heard yet?" Jenny barely looks up from her phone. "Steven's a vegetarian now."

"Impossible! I've known that boy for years and we have a special named after him!" He mixes his ingredients in the bowl. "There's no way that _‘Vegetable Pizza_ ’ is even in his vocabulary!"

"Well, things change, daddy." Kiki shrugs and starts to chop up the vegetables. "Steven's changed his taste buds ever since he came back from space." 

Kofi angrily folds the over pizza dough and kneads it again.

* * *

**Mr. Fryman**

"Are you having the usual today, Steven?" Fryman walks back to the fryer as soon as he sees Steven at the stand.

"Too much starch," The boy corrects him. "Besides, it's not for me. Amethyst asked me to get her something for her break. I'm on a diet."

That made him nearly drop the batch of freshly cut fries in his hands.

"You're on a _what_ now!?" Fryman hisses in astonishment.

"It's something new I'm trying out ever since I've had that major growth spurt." Steven paid him no mind.

Fryman swore that his soul left his body after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven is the guy fieri equivalent between their two restaurants every time they want him to test out their new vegetarian option (they hate it, but it makes steven happy and they can't risk losing their best customer)


	17. (former mayor) bill dewey

**Bill Dewey**

"What's eating you, Universe?" Dewey takes a bite out of his _Classic Dewey_ as Steven takes a sip out of his coffee.

"The Diamonds are setting up a coronation for me because they think that I'm ready to ascend to the throne." Steven rolls his eyes and sets his cup down. 

"Coronation?" The former mayor raises an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's kinda like being elected into a political position except you don't really have a choice because you're royalty. I don't want it, but apparently, it's my ' _birthright'_."

_Yeesh._

"That's rough, buddy." He finishes his donut and looks out the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dewey: and you've never told the government about this?  
> steven: i am the government! 
> 
> (the two bond over how stressful their political positions were)  
> (i couldn't resist the urge to write in the zuko joke from atla haha)


	18. andy demayo

**Andy DeMayo**

"I have a new last name now," Steven's muffled voice over the speaker laughs nervously. 

"Oh yeah?" Andy's pen hovers over the envelope that encased Steven's fifteenth birthday card. "What is it this time?"

A pause, then: 

"Diamond," Steven answers. "My new last name is Diamond."

Andy blinks. 

"So," He switches his phone to his other ear. "You're telling me that your full name is Steven Quartz Cutie-Pie DeMayo Universe Diamond now?" 

"Switch the Diamond part with Universe around and that's my name now." 

"Huh, that sure is a mouthful!" 

"The bane of my existence!"

"Ain't that food for thought!?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the kid has too many names to fill the space where you'd write an address on an envelope and the post office is getting more and more suspicious every time he sends a letter to his nephew 
> 
> (gem harvest is such a good episode)


	19. kevin (yeah, you heard me)

**Kevin**

"Hey, weird alien kid," Kevin starts as his car pulls up to the boardwalk next to the bench where the teen sat. 

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" The teen fumbles with his phone. 

"Yes, of course, weirdo." He says like it was obvious. "Who else would I be talking to?"

The teen frowns.

"Anyways, just wanna say that you're totally invited to my next party," He shrugs and hands out an invitation. "Even if you are a former space dictator."

"Don't call me that!" The teen's entire body turns bright neon pink. "Please."

"Ugh, whatever." Kevin drives off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kevin: you know, you look like that weird 8-year-old that cried at my party 2 years ago because his girlfriend wouldn't talk to him or something  
> steven: that  
> steven: that was me, I was 14  
> kevin: but you're so cool now tho  
> steven: thanks, it's the trauma
> 
> (god i hate kevin but he was fun to write)


	20. bluebird azurite (eyeball + aquamarine)

**Eyeball**

_'I am going to shatter Rose Quartz'_. Ruby thinks as she floats in the endless void of space.

The fear in Roses' eyes as she held her knife towards her navel gem, the way she tried explaining that she wasn't her mom (What's a mom?), it made her laugh. Rose Quartz is a coward, afraid, terrified, acting like she was innocent in her own right. (Like she didn't shatter a Diamond). 

The eye-bearing gem crosses her arms as she glares at Roses' bubble trailing farther and farther away from her.

 _'Yeah'_ . She scowls. _'I am going to shatter Rose Quartz'._

* * *

**Aquamarine**

Aquamarine's mouth forms a thin and tight line in frustration as she watches the new Pink Diamond's coronation from her tablet live. She grits her teeth. That measly, putrid, smelly, obnoxious, abomination-

_'Hybrid son of a Diamond!'_

(What is a son?).

_'Human son of a Rose!'_

(Again, what is a son?).

Rose Quartz can never seem to make up her (his) mind nowadays, first, he's a _Steven_ , then he was a _My Dad_ , afterward, he confessed that he was _the_ **Rose Quartz**. (Oh my stars, just pick a name and stick with it already!). Why were these missions so complicated!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven: did you hang out with bluebird last night?  
> greg: no...yeah, i did  
> steven: oh hey, i love bluebird  
> greg:  
> greg: you hate bluebird  
> steven: yeah-! 
> 
> (bluebird's design sure is something all right...)


	21. barbara miller (sadie's mom)

**Barbara Miller (Sadie’s Mom)**

"Package for one very special Steven Universe!" Barb loudly announces as soon as she spots the beach house. 

"One second!" The fourteen-year-old boy calls back as he runs (and nearly trips) down the stairs. When he sees her, his eyes turn into stars. "Oh my gosh! They're here!"

"Thought that I'd drop by this time since Jamie quit." She chuckles. "What'd you get anyway?"

"Mood rings!" He exclaims. "I never know how I'm feeling nowadays ever since I came back from Homeworld, so maybe these can help me!"

(That's a little concerning. Maybe she'll have a talk with Greg later). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when steven decides to wear a flashy dress at the next beachaplaooza for a performance, he and barb do not raid sadie's closet this time


	22. blue and yellow diamond's pearls

**Blue Pearl**

Steven Diamond moves around a lot when he's talking, Pearl notices. It makes it very hard to draw when she is trying to capture his essence. His arms fly wildly as he gestures to some unseen imagery and paces back and forth excitedly. 

(She doesn't have the heart to tell him to stop moving, she's much too shy for that).

The only time she's seen him still is when he fell asleep on his newly modified throne during one of his Era 3 Balls and only then is she able to draw him, curled up peacefully with his Pearl.

Finally. 

* * *

**Yellow Pearl**

Steven Diamond had brought up the term "Fashion Show" a couple of months while on the topic of modeling and instantly, Pearl had fallen in love with the idea. (A model! What a dream come true!).

She poses for the cameras on the runway in her blue top and skirt, white heels turning to get the best angle and focus on the star on her face. In the audience, Steven Diamond waves to her, shouting:

"Yeah! Go Yellow Pearl!"

Pearl waves back, turns on her heel, and struts down the runway again.

(Afterwards, she thanks him for the marvelous showcase).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven shows blue pearl some of his drawings and they give each other tips and tricks (artist to artist)
> 
> yellow pearl smiles as steven poses dramatically for the cameras before his coronation day, she taught him that :)
> 
> (if any of you guess what outfit yellow pearl is wearing ill give you a cookie))


	23. cactus steven

**Cactus Steven**

He wishes that he could say anything else other than hateful and depressing words that came from Gardener. But it's the only thing he knows how to do, Gardener had made him this way. (And when Gardener's angry, he's angry too). 

"Yikes! Oh no, Cactus Steven, you look so messed up!" Gardener exclaims. "What wrong with you!?"

"What's wrong with you!?" He reiterates.

"What's wrong is that you're making me look like a fool!" Gardener shouts at him.

"Fool!" He screams. 

"I wish you wouldn't talk!" Gardener screams back. 

Oh, but it's the only thing he knows how to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we get an F in the chat for Steven's Secret Gardening Career? 
> 
> (unrelated but i have an irl cactus whom I have conveniently named cactus steven 2 and i just wanted to share that fact)


	24. monster buddy (centi/nephrite)

**Centi/Nephrite**

"Do corruption scars hurt?" Steven asks her one day during one of their weekly meetups. 

"Not necessarily," Centi answers, popping another potato chip into her mouth-er, well, beak. "It's usually just phantom pains but nothing too serious. Are yours hurting you?"

 _Yours_.

(After Steven's corruption, he had gotten scars shaped like rose thorns on his back and arms where spikes had been).

"They only hurt if I lay on my back too long or when I'm doing something strenuous." Steven reaches into the _Chaaaaps_ bag. 

"I suggest that you take it easy for a while then."

"Hm, maybe I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> monster buddies (season 1 episode 23) and monster reunion (season 3 episode 13) hits different in 2020 after su future
> 
> (i refuse to believe that steven doesn't have corruption scars on his body after he turned into pink godzilla)


	25. the cluster

**The Cluster**

They must. Have to. Want to. Need to.

 **FORM**.

"Agh! Please stop!" 

New voice. A Whole. A Paragon. A Diamond. 

Solar Flare Diamond **Shattered** them. Let them suffer. She **Wants** them to **FORM**. They do not **Trust** her.

But. Paragon Diamond is **Helping**. He does not **Want** them to take **FORM**.

Still. They must. Have to. Want to. Need to.

 **Talk**. Paragon Diamond **Wants** them to **Talk**. To other lost **Shards**.

"I'm sorry! I can't do this alone!"

He is **Sorry**. He is **Helping**. They **Trust** him.

They let Paragon Diamond **Help** them. 

They are not **Alone**. 

Paragon Diamond **Helps**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deep within the earth, they hear paragon diamond's cry for help, he thinks he is a monster and he does not want to be alone, so they lend a helping hand (and yes, that pun was necessary)


	26. the off colors (fluorite, rhodonite, the rutile twins, padparadscha, and lars (again))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> an experimental chapter but nevertheless one of my favorites to write (there's also a reference to another piece of media here and i regret absolutely nothing)

**The Off Colors**

[ **INCOMING VOICEMAIL** ]:

[ **PLAY** ]

[ **LARS** ]: Hey, Steven! It's been a while, huh? We heard about what happened after we left for space...

[ **FLUORITE** ]: And...we...are...coming back...to...visit you...since...you are not...well...

[ **RHODONITE** ]: We got you a gift from one of the planets we've visited! It's some kind of flower that came from this flora colossus and this little rouge raccoon wanted us to have it!

[ **RUTILE TWIN 1** ]: Feel better, Steven!

[ **RUTILE TWIN 2** ]: Yeah! Feel better, Steven!

[ **LARS** ]: See you soon, Space Boy!

[ **PADPARADSCHA** ]: I predict that Rhodonite will tell Steven of the gift that we got him from the planet Xandar!

[ **STOP** ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (LARS' DEATH KILLS ME EVERY TIME I WATCH THE OFF COLORS EPISODE AND NO I AM NOT OKAY)


	27. mr. smiley

**Mr. Smiley**

"Welcome to Funland! Say, haven't I seen you somewhere before?" Smiley says to the boy measuring himself on the rollercoaster's height chart.

"Mr. Smiley, it's me, Steven!" The teenager answers, absolutely astounded.

"Nuh-uh, the Steven I know ain't that tall nor does he have that deep of a voice." Funland's owner shakes his head.

"I just had a magical growth spurt when I turned fifteen last week!" 'Steven' throws his hands up.

"Say something only the REAL Steven would know!" He challenges.

"You banned me from all of the rides at Funland when I was thirteen."

...

"Welcome to Funland!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future boy zoltron is foreshadowing steven's last 2 braincells in su: future honestly (and if you know, you know)
> 
> (highkey wondering how many of mr. smiley's businesses steven has been banned from (and probably unbanned)


	28. the pebbles

**The Pebbles**

Steven Diamond asks for his own version of Pink's outfit when he arrives on Homeworld a couple of months after he left since that'll make Gems in the other colonies listen to him better if he looked like her. 

(And they know that he hates it). 

They measure him again, noting that he had grown quite literally during the last time they've seen him (and they remember that small child who asked them about what his mother did during her time there before she owned the Earth). 

"Thank you," He smiles at them when he sees himself in the mirror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to imagine that instead of the pentagon that was in Pink's outfit, it'd be in the shape of a star since you know, steven is usually associated with stars


	29. rose buds (hippe, superfan, shy rose quartzes)

**Rose Buds (Hippie, Superfan, Shy)**

When the three of them get back to the ship, they are immediately greeted by the other un-bubbled Rose Quartzes, who bombard them with questions about Steven Universe.

"He's so adorable! And small! And super squishy!" Superfan enthusiastically shouts, maneuvering her arms to mimic a visual representation of their half-organic savior. 

"He's super chill," Hippie adds. "And fun."

"What about you?" Another Rose Quartz nods over to Shy.

"What?" Shy looks up from her daze.

"What'd you think about Steven Universe?" The Rose Quartz asks her. 

She thinks for a minute.

"I like how understanding he is." Shy smiles softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the rose quartzes have definitely claimed steven as their younger sibling that they've never had and paraded him around to other homeworld gems, gushing about him and his weird organic habits (much to steven's embarrassment and amethyst's amusement)
> 
> (greg really said "ight imma head out' the entire episode and honestly i can relate)


	30. shep (sadie's partner)

**Shep**

Mr. Universe had told them that he had a family emergency back home and promised to make it up to them for the delayed tour. Neither of them minded, of course. Family is important after all.

"So," Shep starts as they lay on their back on Sadie's bed. "What's with this thing that Steven said about not truly knowing people until you've been stranded on a deserted island together?"

"Oh, that," Sadie snorts. "Steven took Lars and I to an island and I got us all stranded there, that was years ago, though."

"We can't all be winners," They hum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what kind of instrument/device is shep playing in little graduation (su: future episode 9)? serious question
> 
> (steven in little graduation be like: 'nobody experiences character development off-screen unless i'm there to witness it')


	31. vidalia (sour cream + onion's mom)

**Vidalia (Sour Cream + Onion's Mom)**

There are footsteps in her house, trying too hard to be quiet, shuffling around so as to not wake anyone. Vidalia reaches for her shotgun and tiptoes down the stairs. Quickly, she flicks on the kitchen light.

"Who's there!?" She growls, pointing her gun at the stranger.

Greg looks at her tiredly, like he had been crying recently. In his arms, is a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket, cooing at his father.

"What'd you name him?" Vidalia sighs as the baby grabs her finger when she sits down with him on the couch.

Greg smiles.

"We named him Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pretty sure that vidalia painted the portrait of the crystal gems in su: future, it's only right that she did


	32. watermelon stevens

**Watermelon Stevens**

They would notice often how one of their own would exhibit strange behaviors and go off doing who knows what. Eventually, their leaders (The Peace and the War) identified it as the Farmer's way of communicating with them and the possessed were the Chosen Ones.

"Rawr!" The Peace kneels when the Chosen One makes their way back to the village. 

"Rawr Rawr..." The Farmer sighs, wiping a hand over his face in exasperation. He reaches out a hand and helps the Peace up.

"Rawr! Rawr!" The War raises a fist in the air.

The entire village cheers. 

The Farmer groans. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the best part about the watermelon stevens episodes is that the captions say 'rawr rawr rawr rawr' every time one of them talks and i love that so much


	33. volleyball (pink pearl)

**Volleyball (Pink Pearl)**

Today has given her a lot to think about, especially about Steven. 

( _That destructive scream_ ). 

He reminds her so much of Pink Diamond that it's almost uncanny. It scares her. She knows that he's not her, he never was, but part of her can't help but wonder if there is a piece of her that is left in him.

( _The ocean's waves softly spray against the three of them as they sit on the beach together. Steven leans against Pearl, lost in thought, her fingers brushing through his hair soothingly. Volleyball squeezes her hand to ground her_ ).

She hopes not. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mega pearl throwing steven through the REEF: this boi empty! YEET!


	34. bonus no. 1: rose quartz/pink diamond

**BONUS No. 1: Rose Quartz/Pink Diamond**

"Steven, Nora, whomever you decide to be," Rose speaks as the camera captures the sight of the ocean from Obsidian's hand. "I know that this tape is not unfamiliar to you, but I mean it. I want you to know that I love you _so_ much. You will do many great things in this world, and I want you to know that I would be so proud of the person you are now and the person you will become later on."

A seagull shrieks distantly.

"And," She pauses. "I'm sorry."

Rose puts the tape into the chest into Lion's mane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ever think about how the chest is open in lion's mane in steven universe: the movie? i sure have  
> \---  
> the cgs throughout steven's life: rose quartz was a wonderful person and she never did anything wrong  
> steven after storm in the room (season 4 episode 14): not gonna lie that sounds kinda sus


	35. System/Boot.steven_final(14)Fusion (bonus no. 2: human steven + gem steven)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another experimental chapter, letting you guys know as a heads up :)

**BONUS No. 2: Human Steven**

_Steven_ can only see out of his **right** eye.

( _WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN?_ )

He **can't** -

"What. No. Where's my..." He shakily lifts up his shirt. 

**Pain**.

He can't **see** _Steven_.

 _Steven's_ **gone**.

It **hurts**.

( _WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN?_ )

Head pounding as **light** floods his vision, the diamond in **her** hand shifts from its previous forms (he doesn't have the patience to remember who **they** were). It **stops**. 

( _STEVEN. STEVEN. STEVEN. STEVEN_ ).

His left eye **explodes** with color as _Steven_ looks at him. They stare at each **other**.

He's **never** been anyone else. 

* * *

**BONUS No. 2: Gem Steven**

_Steven_ can only see out of his **left** eye.

( _WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN?_ )

He **has** to - 

"What's **this**!? Where's **Pink**!?" She **demands**. 

He has to **protect** _Steven_. 

He **hurts**. 

( _WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN? WHERE'S STEVEN?_ )

"She's **gone** ," He says nonchalantly, knowing that she wouldn't **accept** that as an answer.

"What did **you** say!?" She **demands**.

And he **screams** painfully.

He has to **protect** _Steven_. He has to get **back** to _Steven_. 

( _PROTECT STEVEN. PROTECT STEVEN. PROTECT STEVEN. PROTECT STEVEN_ ).

They **fuse**.

 _Steven_ has **always** been _Steven_ and no one else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven's gem half: ive only known my human half for a couple of seconds, but if anything happens to him, i would kill everyone on homeworld except connie  
> steven's human half: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IB3d1UthDrk  
> connie: *telepathically sending both stevens the greatest roast of all time about white diamond*  
> white: *that one gif where that guy is blinking his eyes dramatically*  
> \---  
> (stars, the entire scene where steven gets his gem removed in change your mind (season 5 episode 29) shakes me every time, and I've watched it so many times now that i should be used to it)


	36. bonus no. 3: steven universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays, guys. Stay safe!

**BONUS No. 3: Steven Universe**

Steven wakes up in the early hours of the morning in his bed, his hand intertwined loosely with Connie's. Next to him, Greg snores softly in the armchair, arms folded across his chest like he was patiently waiting for something. His eyes trail to the rest of his room, trashed and disheveled.

And he almost panics.

Keyword: almost.

(He remembers yesterday, when the Gems, Connie, his dad, heck - even the Diamonds and Spinel - wrapped him in a group hug and told him that he didn't have to be afraid anymore, that they loved him). 

He replays the memory over again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> steven: you know what!? *unstevens your universe*  
> \---  
> the future (su: future episode 20) makes me have the goofiest smile and i have to resist the urge to cry every time the gems and steven cry


	37. the end (or characters i was going to add but didn't include)

**The End (or characters i was going to add but didn’t include)**

Lars’ Parents (Dante + Martha Barriga) 

Mr. Frowney

Holly Blue Agate 

Nice Lapis + Mean Lapis 

Marty 

Onion’s Friends (Soup, Squash, Pinto, and Garbanzo) 

Topaz(es) 

Blue Zircon 

Larimar 

Snowflake 

(anyone else that I might be forgetting…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to drink water and take your meds! I love you, bye!


End file.
